Special
by Suki-chan36
Summary: Ianto confronts Jack in his office, finally voicing the thoughts that have been plaguing him. Set shortly after Gwen's wedding in season two, though really, this can take place any time before Children of Earth.


"Jack."

The monosyllabic utterance was soft, its contours shaped by a familiar Welsh accent. Captain Jack Harkness looked up from the stack of papers he had been poring over, regarding the speaker – one Ianto Jones – with careful neutrality. Jack could tell that something was bothering the Welshman, time and intimacy allowing him to see under the layers of benign calm.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Jack asked instead of voicing his concerns. "It's been a long day – you've earned some rest."

"I'd rather stay, if… that's alright with you." Ianto stepped further into Jack's office, but stopped far short of where the other man was seated. Dread and alarm clenched their fists around Jack's stomach; this really wasn't good.

"You know you don't need to ask." Straightening from his hunched-over posture, Jack turned in his seat to face Ianto fully. Half a dozen possible ways to avoid whatever was coming clamored for attention inside Jack's head, many of them involving shameless innuendos. Surprising himself a little, what came out of his mouth instead was "Is something bothering you?"

Ianto shifted uncomfortably. "I, um…" His gaze swept from Jack to the floor, nameless emotions peeking through the cracks in his reserved façade. He paused; then, with a long intake of breath, he clapped his eyes on Jack's and asked, "Do you care about me?"

It wasn't often that Jack was truly taken aback - but, judging by the fact that he felt like he'd just been struck by lightning, it seemed that now was one of those times. He looked hard at Ianto, as if his gaze alone would help him to see what had brought this on, what the other man was thinking. "I thought you knew the answer to that," he said after a beat.

"Do I?" Ianto's voice grew quieter, his eyes fastened on the floor once more. "I don't kid myself that I'm as important to you as you are to me. I know you'll probably never love me, and I've accepted that. I don't even mind when you flirt with other people, because I know it's just how you are. …But I'm not blind, Jack. I've seen the way you look at her. At Gwen."

Lips mashing into a grim line, Jack sighed, curling himself back over his desk. He was silent for a few uncomfortably long moments. "I can't deny that there's something special about her," he said at last. "The way she sees the world… It's just so… unique." He grimaced ruefully. "Honestly, I could see myself easily falling in love with her if things were different." Rising, he stared momentarily into the dark expanse of the Hub beyond his window, deserted save for the two of them. "But things aren't different."

"Gwen has Rhys," Ianto murmured. The unspoken pain throbbing at the edges of his voice stabbed at Jack's heart. How had he not seen that Ianto felt this way?

Striding purposefully up to him, Jack gently cupped the side of Ianto's face with one hand, startling him into locking eyes with the Captain. "And I have you."

Ianto froze, and the vulnerability and realness and hope Jack saw in his eyes made him lean forward and press a kiss to those shock-parted lips. Pulling away slightly, Jack smiled, running his thumb along Ianto's cheek. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." His smile widened, and he allowed himself – for the first time, perhaps – to truly revel in just how much feeling Ianto inspired in him. "Hate to break it to you, Ianto Jones, but you _are _blind if you can't see how special you are to me."

Ianto gave a low chuckle, the sound, although soft, filled with untold happiness and wonder. He wrapped his arms around Jack, allowing himself to hold and be held.

The two stayed like that for a while, holding each other in silence. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my first-ever attempt at a fanfic. My girlfriend got me into "Torchwood" ages and ages ago, and, seeing as she and I are both huge Janto fans, I thought I'd write this for her as a little get-well present when she was sick a few months ago. Since this is her present and all, I made sure to ask her permission before uploading it. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
